Talk:Wyrmrest Accord Wiki
Nice wiki, Wyrmrest! I just wished you didn't say "rip-off" when crediting our wiki, because I took the template from the Earthen Ring wiki, lol. You could probably say full credit goes to them for all the hard work. If you'd like any assistance or help, feel free to contact me from my user page. --Berlshenk 05:33, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Hey, folks! I found out who the artist of our logo is. I've contacted her and she just wants us to add a link to her gallery under Licensing; would someone be kind enough to do that? The page seems to be locked, so I can't do so myself. Her gallery's at http://thesilentrose.deviantart.com. The image in our logo is called Sinstrasz the Red. Thanks! Edward Mercier 03:23, April 1, 2010 (UTC) I'm having some issues when trying to create new articles. I get to the creation page but when trying to save it, it simply doesn't. I'm not sure what the problem is but it's there. Lacan 04:10, June 17, 2010 (UTC) re: Article Creation' - Lacan there are many issues that could keep you from creating an article however I can conform this is not a wiki issue. Please try logging out and clearing the cache of your brower then logging back in. If you continue to have issues saving new articles after that I would suggest contacting the wikia.com tech support team. Cajunsamurai 11:33, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Wyrmrest Accord Wiki Leadership Greets! I wanted to start this discussion about making sure this wiki doesn't end up dead, so to speak. The last active moderator of this wiki has decided to throw in the towel. I've requested to adopt it, mainly to keep a moderator active on it in the hopes that this will keep it from dying until more active people can be found. I'm happy to look after it in the meantime but I have limited personal time. I'm requesting discussion on the leadership for this wiki community for our server. Anyone else willing to step in as well? I think ideally there should be multiple mods. I'm also going to post about this on the realm forums and on wra.net to see if there is any other interest in this. Thanks! Siveni 05:20, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Just wondering if there are admins that are active on this wiki anymore? We want to link it to a new community site but would like it if it we were linking something admined. Lindiwe (talk) 01:17, May 24, 2015 (UTC) The following is an updated link to the realm forums. http://us.battle.net/forums/en/wow/1182815/ Zandrae (talk) 04:18, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Forum links are fixed. News is updated. Column issues are fixed. This is a note to remind Admins to perform further testing to see if it's possible to make it so columns can be swapped so that the narrow column is on the left, and the main page content appears at the right. The effect of this is placing an emphasis on the main content and also making it so that the mobile version of the Wiki has the proper order. RiaSunhammer (talk) 20:30, November 5, 2016 (UTC)